


Artwork for Protection by Duochanfan

by Noxxia



Series: Gifts for my Bunny Authors [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxxia/pseuds/Noxxia
Summary: gift for my Duochanfan... love the story
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Gifts for my Bunny Authors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Artwork for Protection by Duochanfan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duochanfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714115) by [Duochanfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan). 



<https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714115/chapters/10767596>

Go read Duochanfan's Protection... a crossover of Harry Potter/Sherlock


End file.
